


i'm carving pumpkins (it's almost halloween)

by thefigureinthecorner



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: All those good fall feelings, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Pumpkin carving, Pumpkin gut fights, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefigureinthecorner/pseuds/thefigureinthecorner
Summary: Fluff, pumpkin fights, and hot cocoa. That's Fall, Babey





	i'm carving pumpkins (it's almost halloween)

**Author's Note:**

> title is taken from "it's almost halloween" by p!atd, because like. of course it is.

“Oh my God, Caleb, that looks horrifying.”

“Wow,  _ mine  _ looks horrifying? I, like, genuinely can’t even tell if yours actually has a face or not.”

“Shut up.”

Caleb scoops up a handful of pumpkin guts and throws them at Adam’s face with a wet  _ smack,  _ and doubles over laughing at the indignant squawk this elicits from Adam.

“ _ Hey!”  _ Adam reciprocates with his own handful of pumpkin guts, dumped unceremoniously down the back of Caleb’s shirt. Caleb gasps at the slimy cold feeling on his back, wriggling with  _ extreme  _ grace, thank you very much, as he reaches to try and get the seeds and stringy bits to drop out from the bottom. It doesn’t work, and instead he goes tumbling backwards off the picnic bench, flopping on his back and sending pumpkin bits flying everywhere as they splatter in his shirt. He lies there dazed for a couple seconds and Adam’s face pops over the side of the table, slightly concerned but still playful.

“You good?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Good.” Then, with a mischievous smile, Adam walks over. “Then I can do this.”

“What--” He’s cut off by a handful of pumpkin being dropped directly over his face and he splutters as some falls into his mouth. He wipes it off and flings it back at Adam, and their pumpkin carving is completely forgotten as they dissolve into an all-out pumpkin gut fight. By the time they’re done, they’re both absolute messes, and the damp of the pumpkin is starting to get to them as the sun sets and the air chills. Adam’s dad pops his head out the back porch door.

“Hey boys-- woah, what happened out here?”

They both turn to him sheepishly, suddenly hit with the realization that they’ve made an absolute mess of the backyard. “Well,” Adam begins, and then grins and lobs a handful of pumpkin at his dad.

His dad yelps and dodges it, and then tries his absolute hardest to be stern, though it’s difficult to take him seriously with the way he’s over-performing his hands on his hips and with the smile that keeps tugging at his otherwise Very Serious Face.

“Come on, it’s getting late, clean up and get inside. I made hot cocoa.”

Adam rolls his eyes. “Fiiiine. Also,  _ you  _ made hot cocoa?”

“Okaaay, I used a mix, but hot cocoa is hot cocoa. Now hurry up, it’s getting cold out here.”

Five minutes later, they’ve gotten most of the mess outside cleaned up. Their clothes are a different issue, and Adam grimaces when he gets inside looks in the mirror. “Ugh. This is going to be a nightmare to get out of my hair. You’re lucky you have a buzz cut, you big meathead.”

Caleb gives his own empathy-grimace. “Yeah, well, I’m lucky I’m a meathead, or I’d be in the same boat. Keeping it short makes it easier with my football helmet, you know that.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He groans. “Y’know what, let’s just go get some of that hot chocolate. I’ll deal with this later.”

“What, can’t shower with me around?” Caleb elbows him in the side a bit and if Adam were pale enough to blush he  _ definitely  _ would be. As it is, Caleb can feel the waves of warm pink embarrassment radiating off of him.

“Not with my parents here,” Adam mumbles. Caleb just laughs.

“Ha, you’re embarrassed,” he singsongs, drawing out the last word.

“Oh shut up.”


End file.
